Blood is Red
by XDrDestructionX
Summary: Blood will destroy the clans, or save them. This story will include adventure, romance and blood will be shed. Please use CONSTRUCTIVE critisism as this is my first Fanfiction.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances will be updated at the bottom of every chapter as cats are introduced, or when needed.**

* * *

><p>Thunderclan<br>-Kits  
>Fawnkit- She-kit with sandy fur with blue eyes<br>Vixenkit- Tiny white she-kit with very soft fur and large silver eyes. Very exotic, has a soft silver-tipped tail  
>Frostkit- She-kit with golden fur with icy blue eyes<p>

-Apprentices  
>Nightpaw-she-cat with midnight black fur, seems indigo in patches of light. Has intimidating sapphire eyes, even as a kit<br>Redpaw- Dark brown tom, almost red fur with emerald green eyes  
>Aspenpaw- Light brown she-cat with ginger tabby markings and green eyes<br>Tumblepaw- Tabby tom with dark grey fur  
>Fawnpaw- She-cat with sandy fur and blue eyes<p>

-Warriors

Birdflight- Dark ginger she-cat well known for being fast  
>Sunhaze- Golden tom with darker rings ringing his tail and legs and amber eyes:Apprentice Nightpaw<br>Cloudbreeze- Light grey she cat with darker flecks and green eyes:Apprentice Fawnpaw  
>Pouncefire- Large light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly,tail tip, paws and green eyes:Apprentice Aspenpaw<br>Rosefall- Beautiful cream colored tabby she-cat with unusual ice blue eyes  
>Shadesky-Black she-cat with silver flecks.:Apprentice Tumblepaw<br>Scarletclaw- A cloudy gray tom with unnatural red eyes  
>Flamepelt- Large muscular tom with an orange pelt<br>Blizzardclaw-Pure white tom with one grey paw:Apprentice Redpaw  
>Goldstripe- Golden tabby tom with white ears and paws, and amber eyes<br>Hailstorm- Black and white tom with silver flecks, yellow eyes

-Queens  
>Mousestrike- Lithe, dusky brown she-cat with green eyes(kits-Vixenkit, Frostkit)<p>

-Elders  
>Emberfur- Dark brown she-cat with unnatural red colored eyes<br>Deadclaw- A white tom with a broken foot; oldest cat in the clan

-Medice Cat  
>Poppyheart- Golden tabby she-cat with brown stripes, dark blue eyes<br>Spottedpaw- she-cat with dark, almost bluish gray with darker flecks and a white underbelly, long-legged, slender build, dark blue eyes

-Deputy  
>Wolfwhisker- Grey fured tom with white underbelly with amber eyes-Apprentice:Redpaw<p>

-Leader  
>Pinestar- Red brown fured tom with emerald green eyes<p>

* * *

><p>Four cats padded through the shadowed forest, their pelts shimmered with stars. The forest was quiet and calm around them. The silver moon was as luminous as ever.<p>

"So, why are we here?" asked a muscular, white-furred tom with jet black paws.

"Same as always, Blackstar. The Clans need a prophecy!" replied a slender, brown tabby tom.

"Do really think this is necessary? The Clans are at peace." Meowed a sleek blue-gray she-cat in reply.

A broad-shouldered ginger tom looked up at the she-cat with surprised green eyes.

"You really think the Clans are at peace? ThunderClan and WindClan are at war! ShadowClan is thinking that RiverClan is stealing their prey! And you call that peace, Mistystar!" His voice shook with anger.

"No, Firestar, but they can still-"

"Do what, Mistystar? Please tell me." Mistystar's eyes flashed with hurt.

Misystar dropped her head, beaten.

"I-I don't know."

"So, Onestar is right. We need a prophecy." Firestar firmly replied.

"Blackstar, do you agree?" Onestar questioned. The white tom looked at the brown tabby. Then to the ginger tom, then to the blue-gray she-cat. They all waited with anticipation.

"Yes. The Clans need a prophecy." Blackstar murmured.

"Alright. Since we all agree on that, there must be a prophecy. I know the cat who can fulfill this prophecy." Firestar meowed.

The four StarClan cats stopped chattering and sat, looked forward. A misty image appeared in a little pond of light water, front of them.

The image showed a dark rusty brown tom, almost red, with dull green eyes. He limped through a twoleg street, looking around at his surroundings.

He looked about five moons old and his body language showed exhaustion. His shoulder drooped and eyes half closed. His body was battered with fresh cuts.

"Do you actually think this is the cat, who can make out this prophecy?" Mistystar questioned. "At least he should be a Clan-born cat!"

"I wasn't Clan-born and I did just fine." Firestar snapped.

"That was different..." Mistystar whispered.

"This is the cat I chose and I have my reasons." Firestar coldly responded, his eyes in slits, ready to take down anyone who objected.

"I agree with Firestar's choice, but tell me. What are these reasons?" Onestar curiously asked.

Firestar sat with a blank expression on his face. It was as if his mind roamed somewhere else.

"Why do you need to know? It's none of your business." Firestar mewed, snapping out of his trance. "Blackstar, what do you think of this cat?"

"I don't know just yet, but I agree with Onestar. Why this cat?" Blackstar asked again.

Firestar paused, then hesitantly answered.

"Well..." Firestar stopped to look at the cats in front of him. "... he is my long lost great nephew's son."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short prologue! The cats I own are Pinestar, Wolfwhisker, Deadclaw, Emberfur, Redpaw, Tumblekit and Fawnkit. All others are from my request for Warrior cat names and none asked for credit. If you want credit for your cat please pm me and it will be mentioned in the the upcoming chapters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**So first the first chapter is here! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>'The stars are bright tonight.' Red noticed as he limped through the streets. A band of rouges was no more than a day behind and are slowly catching up. 'They will catch me soon.' Red thought. He was a little more than a five moons old and managed to live a week by himself. This made Red proud, but in the back of his mind he knows he is going to die but he yet held hope.<p>

Remembering the rouges, the largest group in town, see nothing else, but the death of the cats they lay their eyes on. Every noise scared him; the chirping of birds, the sound of wind blowing leaves around the streets, and most of all, the forest. Red still remembers what Maple used to tell him about; Warriors of the forest, but as far as he was concerned, this was his lone prospect of endurance.

He missed Maple, she always used to tell him stories about the clans. He remembered her death to protect him, to grant him a chance. Sacrificing herself and bought him enough time to escape. Now after traveling all the way across the city, lays that very forest, hopefully a place that he could call home. The moon shined on the green leaves, making them glow In the dark night. The undergrowth was dense with small bugs flying around them. A small sound seemed to be coming from the forest that made Red shiver. The breeze appeared to grow cold as he withdrew a pace nearer. His fear made him feel like he was going to explode, but he felt drawn the forest as he got closer and closer and his fear continued to grow. He filled out through the forest unable to contain himself. The twigs crunched loudly under his feet, and the breeze was beginning to smell heavily of cats, and something else.

Snap! Crack! Red stood still. The sound was coming from somewhere, but where? A scent suddenly hit his nose, whipping around and hissing angrily. Before him stood a full grown fox. The fox snarled. Its yellow teeth looked daunting in the moonlight. Red had little battle training, but was no where close to be able to fight off a fox. He hissed and unsheathed his claws and a split second later the fox leaped towards Red. Red jumped aside with a whisker length to spare. Before Red had a chance to recover the fox leaped again tackling Red in the side. Red yelped and breathed heavily. Yowls could be heard in the background, but Red did not care. Red swiped his paw at the fox hitting its nose. Little beads of blood began dripping down from its nozzle.

The fox growled and stared into the Reds' eyes. The yowling was closer now and Red identified them as cats, but the fight still was not over. The fox lunged again and grabbed Reds scruff and shaking Red around. Blood slowly started streaming down his neck. 'Please Maple help me!' Another yowl went through the air. It was close this time. The fox dropped Red back down. The Earthin front of him was slowly disappearing in front his eyes the fox stood above him, as if to gloat over its victory. It stared down at Red, teeth bared and prepared to get to its kill. Red squeezed his eyes close. 'So this is the way I will die?' Red thought to himself. 'I will dying to a half-hearted fox and I am accepting this?' Red almost couldn't believe himself, time seemed to slow down as the fox's head slowly got closer. He prepared for the pain he was about to endure.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you did not enjoy the lack of talking in this chapter. With one character so far that increases the difficulty of the writing a little bit.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

But the pain never came.

Rather, the weight of the fox seemed to vanish.

The heavy breathing and bad breath were now gone. Red could now hear cats hissing and the barking of the fox. He felt himself slowly get picked up and carried away. He would not dare open his eyes, and he could feel the stickiness of blood on his eyelids. The wound on his scruff stung, the pain became overwhelming.

The sounds of hissing, the sounds of cats, slowly faded away. His body started to feel numb, as the blood slowly seeped out of him. He could slowly feel myself drift into slumber.

'No, not now! I want to know what happens next!' Red cried out to himself. But tiredness quickly overcame him as darkness engulfed him as he blacked out.

**Start of dream**

The pain suddenly vanished. The hissing of cats disappeared and replaced by the sound of birds.

"So you have arrived at your destination, young one, " Red's eyes quickly opened, mostly of surprise.

Now before he was a cat, like an older version of himself. Same orange fur and green eyes. His starry pelt gleamed in the moonshine.

"I met you before, in another dream. You said I must come to the forest. Why exactly, am I here?" Red questioned the starry cast.

"I am afraid it is for you to find out." The cat replied calmly.

As the words came out of his mouth, the world slowly turned black.

**End of dream, several days later...**

The world suddenly burst into life.

The sounds of cats seemed faint, even light. The ground felt soft, yet firm underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes to take in what was around him, the scent of plants and what looked like herbs, was overpowering. Strong and horrible.

Shelves, upon shelves of them. He slowly attempted to get up. His body seemed to ache as he did so. 'Is this a den, where am I?' he thought.

"Don't stretch, you will reopen your wounds."

Red slowly turned around to see a dark bluish gray she-cat. She looked about two moons older than him. Her whiskers twitched, showing amusement.

"I'm Spottedpaw by the way, I'm training to be a-"

"Stop with the talking Spottedpaw, you talk too much. Oh, you're awake!" A golden she-cat meowed.

She looked old and withered. Her voice held a soft yet harsh tone to it.

"That's my ment-"

"Shut up already, would ya? You always talk and it gets on my nerves. Well, I might as well go get prey for you, you must be starving! Would you like a mouse?" The she-cat asked Red.

A sudden pang of hunger hit Red as the words came out of her mouth. The pain on my back, for the most part was gone. He was able to nod without reopening the cobweb covered wound.

After the golden she-cat left the den Spottedpaw went over to him and whispered, "That's my mentor, Poppyheart. She can be moody sometimes".

Red nodded as if to understand, simply he was troubled by his environment. The cold, damp room made things uncomfortable. The room was silent, except for the drip drop of water in the background.

"So where am I and how long have I been out?" He meowed, trying to break the silence.

"You have been away for about three sunrises, but that's normal under your circumstances, and you're in ThunderClan, there are four clans by the lake, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan and the best of course-"

"Oh, just quit talking. You know you can be very annoying sometimes. Pinestar is here to talk to, um... what's your name?" Red has just noticed she walked into the den, most likely in the middle of his conversation with Spottedpaw.

"My name. Oh, my name is Red." he meowed hesitantly. He has been stuck on the thought of being out so long.

"Hmm, what an unusual name. Ok Red, here is your mouse, also Pinestar, our leader, is here to speak to you." Poppyheart dropped the mouse in front of Red and then stepped aside to reveal a tall muscular tom. He had dark brown pelt, and underneath the fur he noticed deep battle scars. Some looked fresh and others looked many moons old.

"I am just going to ask a couple questions, then I am going to let you leave, alright." His voice was calm, he had the power in this conversation, so Red quickly nodded his head.

"So, what were you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Pinestars voice was deep and strong. His confidence showed he was used to speaking to cats. His confident eyes looked down at me. Red felt small, helpless

"So, what is your story, do you have family somewhere, do you have a reason to be here?" Red gave in.

He told him about Maple, a cat he had met in the city, dreams of starry cats, saying to come to the lake, and the rogues. He had a hard time telling him about them. He mostly kept it to himself though, what happened to Maple. The memory stung like a bee, but he managed to keep it to himself. He let me finish talking and then he looked up at Poppyheart. They went to the back of the room while Red ate his mouse. 'This is the best thing I owned since I was born!' the plump mouse was soon consumed. Pinestar and Poppyheart were still in the back of the den. 'Am I in trouble?' he thought. His question was soon answered when Poppyheart and Pinestar returned, Pinestar looked down at Red. Pinestars eyes showed nothing but hope, his words said it all.

"Red, would you like to join ThunderClan?"


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" the words echoed throughout the camp. Red sat in the medicine cat den, waiting for some kind of signal. Poppyheart came up to him and spoke in a quite, and soft tone.

"You are going to be alright, just step outside. I will go with you." Her tone took Red by surprise.

She was not the she-cat he had met earlier. She seemed calm, trustworthy and friendly, but he still didn't want to take chances and decided to stay quiet. Red slowly walked out of the den to see cats, most of which were gathered around Pinestar, who was up on a ledge. Some of them glanced over at Red as he slowly padded out of the den. Poppyheart slowly guided him to the edge of the group, where she said it would be best to sit.

Next to Red was a queen, she had sandy fur. Next to her sat two kits, rather large for their age. Spottedpaw told him about kits being six moons old when they become apprentices, so is that what is going to happen? Once the clearing quieted down, Pinestar began his speech.

"As you all know, a loner has been found on our territory, fighting off a fox. He has shown great skill he has agreed to join, so I want to welcome him to ThunderClan. On a similar note, Tumblekit and Fawnkit and Red, please step forward." Red noticed as some cats stared at him with hate, some looked nice, not much, just like Poppyheart told him. 'This was going to be difficult'.

Red slowly did what Poppyheart told him, go up next to Pinestar, look confident, and do as he tells you. He followed Tumblekit and Fawnkit up to the high ledge. After a few seconds, He had just realized how high up he was. The cats below him were kind of like the size of his paw. Two of the cats in the back were talking in the back, most likely about him, but his thoughts were interrupted by Pinestar's words.

"Tumblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tumblepaw. Your mentor will be Shadesky. I hope Shadesky will pass down all she knows on to you. Shadesky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Duskshade, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and clever. You will be the mentor of Tumblepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tumblepaw." Shadesky padded up to the newly named Tumblepaw. They touched noses and sat on the other side of Pinestar.

"Fawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudbreeze. I hope Cloudbreeze will pass down all she knows on to you. Cloudbreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thistlegaze, although you are young, you have shown yourself to be skillful and enthusiastic. You will be the mentor of Fawnpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fawnpaw." They did a similar routine. They touched noses and joined Tumblepaw and Shadesky. Their faces were filled with pride. Their mentors tried to get them to stay still. I almost wanted to laugh, but now, it was my turn.

"Red, you have just joined the clan and you have already have shown skill and confidence, so it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be..." Pinestar scanned the crowd after a few seconds he continued. "...Blizzardclaw. I hope Blizzardclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Blizzardclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Scarletclaw, and you have shown yourself to be wise and loyal. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw." A tom with silver flecks stood up he glanced at Pinestar, then at me before he walked up to highledge. Blizzardclaw's eyes were warm and comforting. We touched noses and went over to sit by Tumblepaw, Fawnpaw, and the others. The Clan below turned into a series of cheers.

"Tumblepaw! Fawnpaw! Redpaw!" But Red couldn't help but notice the crowd got quieter as my name was cheered. Once the the clan finished cheering our new names we stepped down from high ledge to let Pinestar finish his meeting.

"While this is very exciting news there are two more ceremonies to preform. Goldpaw and Hailpaw, please come forward" Two cats came stood out in the croud. One was golden tabby tom and the other was a black and white tom. They leaped onto high-ledge and stood tall. Their tails moved back and forth in excitement.

"I, Pinestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their , Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

Hailpaw hesitated a little bit then looked at his brother "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Goldpaw and Hailpaw, from this moment you will be known as Goldstripe and Hailstorm. StarClan honors your honor and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Pinestar then rested his muzzle on Goldstripe and then he licked Pinestars shoulder in return. Pinestar then padded over to Hailstorm, Pinestar rested his muzzle on his shoulder and returned it by licking his shoulder. The clan cheered even louder this time. Tumblepaw, who was sitting next to Red whispered silently, but loud enough just for him to hear "Why do they get all the attention, when I am a warrior, I will be ten times better than them!" Red just shrugged. This was a lot to take in for him, as he was new to these customs. The traditions and culture are deep. He had a lot to learn. After the clearing was silent, Pinestar continued. "As the warrior code states, you two will be sitting a silent vigil tonight. The two new warriors nodded and jumped back down to be congratulated by their friends.

"One more thing to note, Birdflight is moving to the nursery, where she is expecting kits in the upcoming moons. This meeting is dismissed." As the words came out of his mouth, the clan was already buzzing around and carrying out business. First thing Red wanted to do was to find his new mentor, he wanted to get to know the territory. After a minute or so of searching, he then spotted the white tom. He was talking to another cat, a large light brown tabby, He had nothing else to do, but didn't want to interrupt their conversation. After a moment, the clearing was quieter and the tabby left and padded over to the warrior's den. At this point did Red decide it was best to go talk to Blizzardclaw. 'It is getting dark, maybe ask if he can show me the territory tomorrow?'

Red slowly padded up to Blizzardclaw. His eyes showed that he was daydreaming, just starring at the wall of the camp. "Hey Blizzardclaw, can we start training tommorow?" He quickly snapped out of his trance then looked at Redpaw, his scruff in particular. He finally spoke up and meowed in reply "I am afraid not. You are in no condition to travel the forest today or tomorrow for that matter. When the medicine cat says you are healed, I will take you to travel the forest" Red was heartbroken. He was hoping to get to know Tumblepaw and Fawnpaw better, but knew he was right. If he was to travel into the forest in his condition his wound would reopen, and at his point in life, loss of blood. With a sigh he padded back to the medicine cat den as the sun set.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know this chapter was boring, next chapter will include some kind of excitement. The next chapter will also most likely be late, I have two essays due and my regular daily homework to finish first.<strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this being up late! I will try to get these done faster and more efficiently. This and upcoming chapters will be written from Redpaws POV. Sorry if you love third person, but this is a lot easier for me to write without making things sound as awkward... I hope.**

* * *

><p><em>(Redpaws POV)<em>

As I padded out of the den, I stood still to let my eyes adapt to the sudden bright light. The warm light felt nice against my cold pelt. After being contained in the medicine cat den with Poppyheart and Spottedpaw. Without warning, I felt something small thud against my flank. I quickly jumped and turned around, unsheathing my claws. Fear crept into my mind, I thought I saw the flash of fur. It seemed similar to the rogues that chased me a couple days or maybe a week ago. Which one I did not know.

I quickly turned to see just kits, play fighting by the apprentice's den. Their faces flash with fear as I set my eyes on them. I quickly lay my fur down and retracted my sharp claws.

Scared to know if any cats noticed, I quickly glanced around the camp to see many cats staring at me. More or less with an amused look, some with a vacuous expression, some with a aspect of hatred that make my insides tighten. Embarrassed and humiliated, I went off to search for my mentor, Blizzardclaw.

I found him having a friendly conversation with a dark ginger she-cat, who I've never met or just never talked to. Not wanting to cut into their conversation, I looked around the camp once more. I found myself looking over at the apprentice's den. I would be sleeping there for my first time tonight. As I padded over to the den, I noticed a small pile of moss next to it. Changing course a little bit, I headed over to the pile of moss.

"Redpaw! Get over here!"

Well, about fucking time.

The wind brushed against my fur. The sound of wind blocked out all other sounds and in front of me, the blur of my mentor and every thing in front of me disappeared in a flash. My lungs were quickly running out of breath as I slowly slowed down.

"Hurry up! You slow, sorry piece of-" He halted mid-sentence. Blizzardclaw stood still, as if to be frozen. I came up next to him panting.

My heart was pounding against my chest from the long journey across the forest, if that wasn't the whole forest, I would be surprised.

Looking at my surroundings, I gasped. Around me, like anywhere else in this forest was trees, but what caught my attention was a giant oak, so tall it towered over the other trees. Its old bark had an odd look to it, like its bark held no true color the other trees did. It looked... dead.

I stopped and looked at Blizzardclaw. His green eyes showed nothing, but I could tell he was hiding something. What is he going to say to me? Why did he stop mid sentence? Did I do something wrong?

His eyes bore into mine, so I sniffed the air, hoping for some kind of reason to relive the awkward tension. At first I was troubled, as my mentor starred at me expectantly.

"Prove yourself." He whispered quietly.

Frightened, I sniffed the air. What does he mean by that? I thought to myself. The nonexistent wind made it difficult to locate anything.

Then I could smell it, as well as hear it. I could smell the musky scent prey, very close. Instinctively, I got into my best hunter's crouch. I used my ears to locate the fresh kill as it scraped its paws against the ground and bark.

I slowly slithered across the ground, one paw in front of the other. No more than a tail-length away now was my target.

A small brown mouse, not the plumpest, but at least it was something. This was my chance. As I crept closer, I heard I twig snap from underneath me. The mouse peeked its head up then scurried back into the hole which it came from.

"Mouse dung!" I hissed loudly.

"Worthless." Blizzardstrike spat, his eyes narrowing.

Pinestar, why does he have to be my mentor? I thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank Shadowfur1017 for helping me out with this chapter. Also do you think Blizzardclaw is going to treat Redpaw poorly or will they eventually get along, just out of curiosity. <strong>


End file.
